


Morning Shenanigans

by shutupsolace



Category: sanders side
Genre: can be read as platonic or romantic, nothing really romantic here between any of them???, prinxiety if you squint - Freeform, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: Virgil struggles with accepting himself, even after the others try to help. One morning incident may change that.





	Morning Shenanigans

Virgil shuffled down the stairs, his steps heavy as he dragged himself to the kitchen. He'd barely gotten any sleep that night, as per usual, but this morning seemed particularly dark and gloomy. Virgil slunk into the kitchen, pulling up a chair at the table and slumping into it.

Everyone else was already awake, of course, and he could smell the bacon sizzling in a frying pan. Not long after he sat down, a steaming cup of coffee was set gently in front of him. He grunted, glancing up to see Patton smiling down at him. He nodded his appreciation and held the mug tightly in his hands.

The rule was that Virgil could spend as much time by himself as he wanted, but Patton requested that he join them for breakfast every morning so they could all check up on him. Otherwise they would leave him alone unless he chose to be with them of his own accord. Virgil felt this was a fair compromise, considering he wasn’t expected to do much aside from show up, eat food, and maybe talk a little.

The longer this rule had been in place, the more comfortable he’d gotten with doing it. Now, he usually didn’t feel much more than tiredness when he stumbled down the stairs, as opposed to the intense anxiety he was used to feeling. Instead of filling up with dread when he heard the other sides laughing as he meandered into the kitchen (“What if they’re laughing about me? What if I said something stupid? What if they caught me doing something stupid? What if what if whatif _whatifwhatifwhatif_ -”) he felt warmth. Sure, he knew it was corny, but he finally felt kind of comfortable somewhere for once. He wasn’t going to think too hard about it just yet.

Pretty soon everyone was sitting at the table, plates being passed around to dump food on to until everyone had been served. Virgil had woken up enough that he wasn't hunched over his cup anymore, his newly dyed purple hair fluttering over his eyes, and could actually see the other sides as they served their food.

Patton was perky looking as always, ever the morning person. He was smiling at Roman as he regaled him with some tale of great bravery, Virgil was sure, but Patton actually seemed to be paying attention to whatever the other side was saying. Roman himself was looking far more awake than Virgil had ever felt, a twinkle in his eye as he gestured grandly, almost knocking his mug of the table. He was still dressed in pyjamas, but that didn’t stop him from looking completely put together as always. Logan had his nose buried in a book, idly stirring his coffee, which wasn't unusual for the logical trait. Patton often had to tell him off for reading at inopportune times.

Without glancing up, Logan gestured vaguely across the table. "Roman, please pass the salt."

It was then that Virgil felt himself be lifted out of his chair, his legs suddenly dangling in the air as he was picked up in an unruly bridal hold. He didn’t have a chance to react and his brain was too busy going haywire over someone touching him to notice what was happening.

"If you insist," Roman said casually, as he set Virgil down on the table in front of Logan. Logan looked up from his book, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of a disgruntled Virgil, and he set his book down. Virgil sat, stock still, his muscles stiffened as he hunched over his knees. He looked up wildly, eyes finding Patton, his mouth clenched tightly shut as he struggled to find something to say.

"Now, son, how many times have we talked about putting people on the table?" Patton said, tutting and waving a finger in Roman's direction.

A snort caused Virgil to whip back around and look at Logan, who had covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide. His shoulders began to shake as he struggled to hold back his laughter. Patton burst into laughter then, doubling over and clutching the chair in front of him with one hand. Virgil tensed, looking down at his knees as he waited for the anxiety and shame to set in.

But it never came. Virgil felt surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal.

“But they’re laughing at you!” a small part of his brain cried. “Roman’s just humiliated you in front of everyone!”

“No,” said another part calmly, sounding surprisingly like Logan. “They’re not laughing at you, they’re laughing at Roman. It’s happy laughter. This is a funny thing to happen. It’s okay.”

Virgil’s mouth dropped. They weren’t laughing at him. They’re laughing at the situation. It’s okay. He was okay. He glanced up at Roman, eyes round and mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

Roman winked, sitting down in his chair, and Virgil almost fell off the table.

After the laughter had subsided and Virgil had slid back into his seat, breakfast resumed as always. But now there was a mirth in the air that hadn’t been there before. Logan had the remnants of laughter dancing about his eyes, making them gleam in a way they only did when he was particularly happy. Patton’s voiced bubbled over with a barely contained grin, his cheeks red from laughing as hard as he did. Roman’s face was set in a slight smirk, a proud acknowledgement of having made them all laugh.

Virgil felt it in the air, in the way they moved, talking and laughing more loudly this morning than usual. He saw it on their faces, in the way Roman would bump with his elbow when he made a jest towards anyone else, in the way Patton slyly added more bacon to his plate and the way Logan snorted at the over exaggerations Roman made in his stories. He felt it in himself, the way he sat up a little straighter, talked a little more, and laughed a bit more loudly.

Finally, Virgil felt like he could relax.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcomed, please help me get better.  
> as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
